snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Bits
Sugar Bits is a comic created by Bleedman and posted at Snafu Comics. The story is about Gingerman who seek for Ginger. The series started on March 18, 2007. Bleedman has indicated to some a possible desire to end Sugarbits production, citing waning interest from both the creative team and the fans in favor of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Whilst nothing is certain, Sugarbits continues to update slower than the other comic and may be facing cancellation. However, new pages have been uploaded as of February 3 due to Bleedman putting PPGD on hiatus once again to continue the series. Story The story features on Hansel Gingerman, a gingerbreadman who works as a braveheart, and Ginger, the princess of Confectionaria. Chapter 1: Prologue The story begins in the a island of Harmonia called Confectionaria. Professor Çocoa and Gingerman were just finishing their part that everyone loves their sweets. But one of the kids teeth hurted thus a monster appeared in the lab called Kaveeteh, since Gingerbreadman's only can run and can't fight Gingerman defeated him easily. Gingerman left to seek the princess but suddenly got attacked by Cupcake and Mint. Together they went to the garden where they found Ginger sitting in a tree and she jumped out on Gingerman. They talked about that they once were different Gingerman was more playfull and Ginger was more happy. Ginger tried to create a Gingerbreadman for her dying mom but she couldn't make a good one. Then she finally made a good one but couldn't show it to her mom since she already was dead. Bleedheart then came to pick her mother up, when she story was over Ginger and Gingerman had an emotional moment but instead Ginger started a food fight. The the Brave Hearts come who are: King, Bo and Brave. King commented Gingerman on his behavior but Ginger interupted King and afterwards kissed Gingerman. They sended Cupcake back to her home since she had to learn kids to eat their veggie's. Bo then walked to Gingerman and kissed him and his cheek what pissed Ginger off. The last thing seen was Mammon watching Ginger. Chapter 2: The Other Side It was night and Gingerman was sleeping and was in the Dream Palace where he encountered Bo. Suddenly Bo started to attack Gingerman and swaped between various fighting techniques only to train Gingerman. When they were done Bo gave Gingerman a massage when suddenly Licorice the twin sister of Ginger came and killed Bo. They both wake up and looked at a picture. Gingerman woke up and went to Ginger and he saw her walk towards the kitchen along with a giant lolly. Meanwhile Bo woke up and went to Brave and then to King to say Gingerman was in trouble. They went to the professor who created a portal to the Underworld and Bo saw Gingerman there and wanted to go to him but got stopped by Brave. Gingerman was almost being eaten by a giant monster but instead defeated him and ran away. He then tried to remember how he got there and remembered that a monster called Mindsnare the Hauntergeist brought him here. Chapter 3: Hansel in Wonderland Gingerman quickly ran for the other monsters who attacked him. Meanwhile Bo and Brave arrived at the Underworld there they encountered the monster that almost ate Gingerman, and tried to ask him where he was. Meanwhile Gingerman rest at the end of land when suddenly the monsters came again, then a female fox asked him to come aboard her ship and he did. She introduces herself as Robin and requests to Gingerman to sit at the front of the ship. Suddenly the ship became alive and transformed into a shark-like monster and tried to eat Gingerman, but right before he got eaten he got saved by a flying shadow. Robin's ship, Nemo, said it was her fault the Gingerbreadman escaped, then Nemo saw Bo and Brave and Robin decides to go towards them. Gingerman got dropped on the ground an it seemed that Mammon saved him. Meanwhile Bo and Brave saw Robin drowning in the water and Brave rushed towards her while Bo knew it was a trap. Brave got eaten, Bo quickly rushed towards Brave but drowned herself. Brave then defeated Nemo and also Bo and Robin. The girls were sitting on land warming up while Brave was fixing Nemo. Robin explained she was doing this because Nemo was really hungry and that he had to eat. Meanwhile Gingerman was sitting in Mammon's limo. He said his name was Gene, Gingerman asked if he saw Ginger and Gene said he knew. Gingerman and Gene were driving through the poor streets of the Capital City of Dystopius. They were in a file and a poor kid named TimmyTimmy came to them and asked for some change and Gingerman gave him some food. Then the Woodsman came and arrested Gingerman since it was forbidden to give anything to the poor. Gene told it was a mistake and Gingerman got freed, the Woodsman also got the traffic aside to let Gene through. They drove further when suddenly they got attacked by Licorice. Chapter 4: The Rescuers Bo, Brave and Robin were sailing on Nemo towards the city since they saw something happening and suspected it was Gingerman. Gene was wounded and saw Ginger in his mind from his youth. Gingerman woke him up, then he tried to get the driver out of the limo but he was already too late. Ginger then bitchslapped Licorice because she promised not to harm Gingerman and Gene. Gne pulled his gun and shot Benny one of the Bunny Monsters. Gingerman used his blue flames to fight the bunny's and Gene his pistol. Suddenly a really giant Bunny rised from the ground to crush Gene, Gingerman stopped the hand but couldn't hang on longer. But he got saved on time by Bo, Gene almost got killed by another bunny but Nemo ate it. Gingerman and Robin had some trouble at first but he then realised she was on his side, and he also reunited with Brave again. While Brave and Gingerman go and help Bo, Gene and Robin stayed together. Mindsnare went to summon someone who could help them, Gene and Robin then saw Nemo got sliced and saw Red Riding Hood who continued to attack Gene who was saved by Brave. Licorice disagreed with Mindsnare, but he just tapped into Red Riding Hood's worst Nightmare. Red Riding Hood became crazy and attacked Brave while Bo and Gingerman were fighting the giant bunny. Brave grabbed Red Riding Hood but she was suddenly encountered by the Big Bad Wolf. Meanwhile at the Dream Palace and someone reported to King that the dream barriers had been shut down from the inside. Cupcake also called King who was worried about Hansel and Ginger but King calmed her down and let her get to sleep. Chapter 5: The Big, the Bad and the Brave Bo was defending herself from the giant bunny, while Gene was still battling Red Riding Hood who was possesed by the Big Bad Wolf. Brave got consumed by the Big Bad Wolf to the horror of Robin and Brave. Nemo then grabbed Gene and Robin to get them save inside of him from the wolfs. Bo and Gingerman were fighting the giant Bunny while Gene was inside of the wolf trying to save Red Riding Hood who was chained to the Big Bad Wolf that attacked him. Bo sliced the giant bunny but she and Gingerman shortly got attacked by the wolfs, which posessed the giant bunny's armour. Brave was still trying to free Red Riding Hood and it showed that he already knew her. The giant wolf punched Gingerman in pieces and Bo away, while Nemo was fighting the other wolfs. Gene said to Robin to get off Nemo. Licorice then decided to go down. Gingerman saw her still mistaking her for Ginger, Licorice was ready to kill Gingerman but Bo stopped her. Gingerman tried to stop Bo, but she told she wasn't Ginger. Then Bo throwed Gingerman out of the way and Licorice stabbed through the wolf and Bo. The Big Bad Wolf was seeking in the memories of Brave and saw what happened a few hours ago. Bo and Robin were fixing Nemo when suddenly the monsters that chased Gingerman came to attack them. Bo, Robin and Nemo battled them but they were too strong. Then Nemo got mad and ate one of the monster in one bite, and the other monsters fled. Bo and Robin noticed that their clothes were off and that they were naked. Brave then gave them some clothes. Robin hold a picture of Bo and Gingerman and she throught what it had to take to be a Brave Heart...except from bravery. The Big Bad Wolf then knew that Brave got his strong will from his students, allies and friends. He said he couldn't save himself nor his friends. Then the Woodsman came to arrest the Wolf. Nemo was also being consumed by the wolf and nothing wasto do about it. The wolf then grabbed Licorice and brought her up to the roof, while Gingerman tried to help the badly wounded Bo. Licorice sended the wolf back to finish his job. The Woodsman got into his army clothes and attacked the giant wolf who was about to kill Bo and Gingerman. Chapter 6 Gingerman sees the bo's bell falling and it transforms into a staff that Gingerman uses for battle. Ginger tries to stop Licorice but she knows that she wants this as much as she does. Nemo is still fighting with the wolf when the Woodsman attacks the wolf, but actually only tickles him. Gingerman gets sliced by the wolf, while Licorice said that she only is her for Gingerman, Ginger then got into a fight with her. Meanwhile Brave unleashed his ultimate power and got out of the wolf and freed Red Riding Hood and Ginger got defeated by Licorice. Brave and Gingerman both both charged their power and killed both a wolf to the dismay of Mindsnare. Brave then gets down, Red Riding Hood comes up to Brave and thanks him. She then wakes up back in Everafter along with one of The Three Pigs. Robin decides that she wants to be a Brave Heart. The giant wolf begins to fall and pushes the buildings away including the one Ginger, Licorice and Snare were on. Licorice almost fallsl but Ginger saves her and they both jump into another building leaving Snare behind. The girls fall into the room of Homura4evah 219. Meanwhile, Bo had passed away thus Bleed Heart appeares to get her but, is stopped by Cupcake, King and other Brave Hearts to help the gang. Bleed Heart let's Bo live in exchange for Mindsnare's amulet. Ginger and Licorice went into an alley, along with two other Brave Hearts who tried to help them, and encountered Bleed Heart. He and Licorice got into a discussion interrupted by Mindsnare who afterwards got killed. Bleed Hearts then left leaving the rest behind. Ginger then attempts too ask Bleed Heart something but he refuses to allow her to continue. He attempts to hit her away but in stopped by two Brave Hearts. Bleed Heart attempts to kill the shark Brave Heart but is stopped by Brave. Bleed Heart has a flashback of when he met Brave. After a massecre of Brave's comrades, Brave didn't show his sadness because he thought it showed weakness. Bleed Heart appeared and attempted force the sorrow out of Brave. Trivia *Red Riding Hood is originated from the comic made by Shaun Healey called: Everafter. She is the main character from this comic. **Also the Big Bad Wolf is originated from this comic. *Sugar Bits first was called Bleed 1.0 and had a different storyline than the current one. Gallery Chapter 1 070318_sugar.jpg|Prolouge 070325_sugar.jpg|Our Story Begins 070401_sugar.jpg|All Systems Go 070408_sugar.jpg|Success! 070415_sugar.jpg|Warning 070422_sugar.jpg|Kaveeteh 070429_sugar.jpg|Right in the Tooth 070513_sugar.jpg|Lurking in the Shadows 070520_sugar.jpg|Pounce 070527_sugar.jpg|Ginger 070603_sugar.jpg|Jump 070610_sugar.jpg|On Purpose 070617_sugar.jpg|Hope 070624_sugar.jpg|Happy Birthday 070701_sugar.jpg|Bleed Heart 070911_sugar.jpg|Me Too! 070914_sugar.jpg|Food Fight 070919_sugar.jpg|He Started It 070921_sugar.jpg|Scandalous 070926_sugar.jpg|Eat Your Vegetables 070928_sugar.jpg|Jealousy 071003_sugar.jpg|Mammon Chapter 2 071006 sugar.jpg|Dreaming 071011_sugar.jpg|What? 071013_sugar.jpg|Defend Yourself 071017_sugar.jpg|Ramrod 071019_sugar.jpg|Third Wheel 071030_sugar.jpg|Cat Fight 071104_sugar.jpg|Another Test? 071108_sugar.jpg|Not Ginger 071113_sugar.jpg|Awake at Last 071124_sugar.jpg|This Hour 071127_sugar.jpg|Sleepwalking 071206_sugar.jpg|Brave 071212_sugar.jpg|Missing 071219_sugar.jpg|Investigate 080117_sugar.jpg|Miniport 080130_sugar.jpg|The Other Side 080218_sugar.jpg|Can't Wait 080226_sugar.jpg|Calm Down 080306_sugar.jpg|I Warned You 080312_sugar.jpg|Can't Catch Me! 080325_sugar.jpg|Mindsnare Chapter 3 080421_sugar.jpg|Hansel in Wonderland 080426_sugar.jpg|Where Are You? 080507_sugar.jpg|Lamb Chops 080518_sugar.jpg|Need A Ride? 080528_sugar.jpg|Enjoy the Trip 080603_sugar.jpg|Bon Appetit 080610_sugar.jpg|My Fault 080617_sugar.jpg|Go Wrong 080625_sugar.jpg|Pok Pok Pok 080702_sugar.jpg|Trap 080710_sugar.jpg|Brave No! 080722_sugar.jpg|Got It Covered 080801_sugar.jpg|Choose Your Words 080810_sugar.jpg|Little Nemo 080819_sugar.jpg|Nice Photo 080829_sugar.jpg|Play a Game 080919_sugar.jpg|Capital City of Dystopius 080928_sugar.jpg|Timmy 081016_sugar.jpg|Outlaw 081022_sugar.jpg|Yes Sir 081104_sugar.jpg|RPG!!! 081107_sugar.jpg|Crazy B!%#@ Chapter 4 081116_sugar.jpg|Full Speed Ahead 081126_sugar.jpg|Sheep in the big city 081203_sugar.jpg|Memories 081218_sugar.jpg|slap scenes are cool 090101_sugar.jpg|Stay with me sis 090107_sugar.jpg|Bunnywith gunshot wound 090117_sugar.jpg|Hansel knows kungfu 090119_sugar.jpg|Here comes Big brother 090128_sugar.jpg|Bunnywith flesh hooks 090227_sugar.jpg|Nutritious and delicious 090228_sugar.jpg|White 090317_sugar.jpg|Her clothes won't burn...dammit 090322_sugar.jpg|Who...? 090326_sugar.jpg|Be careful what you say 090402_sugar.jpg|gonna chop you up 090407_sugar.jpg|Over my dead armor 090414_sugar.jpg|What big teeth you have 090415_sugar.jpg|Rage mode activated 090508_sugar.jpg|Round 1 090513_sugar.jpg|I'm on fire! 090524_sugar.jpg|Punch Out 090531_sugar.jpg|Who's Bad? 090626_sugar.jpg|Investigate Chapter 5 090701_sugar.jpg|The battle continues 090809_sugar.jpg|Into my belly 090818_sugar.jpg|Binding Nemo 090908_sugar.jpg|Where the weapon things are 090913_sugar.jpg|Big Bad 091010_sugar.jpg|Shadow of the Colossus 091024_sugar.jpg|Brotherhood of the Wolf 091119_sugar.jpg|Four brothers 100103_sugar.jpg|the man behind the mask 100116_sugar.jpg|Rambow 100312_sugar.jpg|Abandon ship 100320_sugar.jpg|Dances with Wolves 100326_sugar.jpg|Licorice 100327_sugar.jpg|Deja Vu 100401_sugar.jpg|Angry sheep 100410_sugar.jpg|Fetch 100412_sugar.jpg|Silence of the Lamb 100707_sugar.jpg|What Brave Dreams He Has 100708_sugar.jpg|Back in a Flash 100710_sugar.jpg|Jumping the Shark 101116_sugar.jpg|Kicking Rampant, Sans the Pants 101208_sugar.jpg|Bare Facts, Bear Snacks 101211_sugar.jpg|Monster Bash 101213_sugar.jpg|Gang Up, Fox Down 101216_sugar.jpg|Dessert Fox 101218_sugar.jpg|A Brief(less) Retrieve 101222_sugar.jpg|Ursi Devour 101227_sugar.jpg|Fur Real? 101230_sugar.jpg|A Flash in the Dark 110203_sugar.jpg|What Shadows Spring 110208_sugar.jpg|A Pierce of Candy 110210_sugar.jpg|The Force is With Them 110214_sugar.jpg|The Try Force 110218_sugar.jpg|Resisting Arrest 110223_sugar.jpg|Antecedence 110228_sugar.jpg|Access to Excess 110312_sugar.jpg|Dog of War Chapter 6 110419_sugar.jpg|For Him, the Bell Tolls 110422_sugar.jpg|No Love for Valor Time 110426_sugar.jpg|Canine Cacophony 110429_sugar.jpg|Rhyme and Reason 110602_sugar.jpg|Bitter Words and Bold Moves 110607_sugar.jpg|Paragon Powers 110616_sugar.jpg|Breaking Point 110713_sugar.jpg|Chained To You 110728_sugar.jpg|Strain Reaction 111014_sugar.jpg|How Dual Flames Rise 111112_sugar.jpg|Fire Works in the Night 111127_sugar.jpg|And Red Lived Happily... 111201_sugar.jpg|Shadow Off the Colossus 120104_sugar.jpg|Crashin' Down 120111_sugar.jpg|Otak-who's In My Room? 120129_sugar.jpg|Arrival 120219_sugar.jpg|Sorrow Sanctum Soldier 120313_sugar.jpg|Rabbit Punch...err, Kick 120401_sugar.jpg|Welcome to the Twilight Zone 120415_sugar.jpg|Armor King 120515_sugar.jpg|Back-Up Bravery 120601_sugar.jpg|My Realm, My Rules 120606_sugar.jpg|Light of Hope 120705 sugar.jpg|Facing Facts Of Constant Sorrow.jpg|Of Constant Sorrow 120718_sugar.jpg|One Last Plea 120803_sugar.jpg|Tending to Sorrow 120819_sugar.jpg|Desire Denial 120823 sugar.jpg|Brave Hearts Will Fight 120906_sugar.jpg|Fearless Lamentation 120929_sugar.jpg|Turning Your Emotions External Links *Sugar Bits at Snafu Comics Category:Fairytales Category:Crossovers Category:Manga/Comics